The present invention is concerned with lifting or handling appliances and more particularly with cranes. This invention relates more specifically to a motorized device for raising and unfolding the mast and for raising the jib of a crane and even more particularly of a crane with a jib having multiple functions, such as is described by the document FR 2792627 A in the Applicant's name.